


I'm With You

by thoughtsappear



Series: Jeremiah Trevelyan [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/pseuds/thoughtsappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And all my armor falling down, in a pile at my feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

Cassandra was used to having her decisions met with contention.

She was used to having to plead her case every time she wanted to go against the grain or try something new or even slightly different.

She had learned a long time ago that there was no pleasing everyone and she had made the concerted effort to stop. 

She had no time for other people’s critiques of her- no time to worry they found her harsh, or unforgiving, or aggressive.

She would spend as much time defending her actions as her detractors spent understanding them.

It was freeing not caring, not trying to justify herself to anyone else. 

She wore it like armor, protecting her from shame, or guilt, or regret.

Then the inquisition happened and everything changed. 

The Seekers- her home, her sanctuary, her identity- revealed their lies. 

Her decisions were met with the same disapproval and criticism. But she felt herself constantly wondering if she was doing the right thing. Every choice felt like the wrong one. Every decision felt misguided, and she struggled to explain herself over and over.

Her armor, finely crafted and curated, was falling to her feet. 

She found herself questioning every belief.

She found herself pacing her room, the Book of Secrets open on her desk. Old tomes, tattered pages, burnt out candles and broken quills blanketed her desk. She held a piece of parchment to her chest, covered in scribbles and half finished thoughts.

"If I reform the Seekers, what then?" she wondered aloud. "They cannot continue they way they are. But if I don’t, then I am turning my back on my entire life’s purpose. I cannot. Not after everything I have done."

Jeremiah sat on her bed, listening to her rant, patiently allowing her to express her frustration. She looked at him, his face expressionless and calm, waited for him to respond. Waited for him to tell her she was wrong, tell her what to do, tell her something.

He rose from her bed and crossed to her side, looked down at the mess on her desk, indicative of the chaos swirling in her life at the moment. 

He reached for her.

"For what it’s worth," Jeremiah said, his hand on her shoulder both warm and comforting. "I’m with you."


End file.
